The New Keyblade Master
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Lilo, a 14 year old girl, gains new friends and tries to save all worlds from the Heartless. R&R please


Hello, fellow readers! This fan fiction is about a new Keyblade master. What shall Lilo do? Read and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story! Thank you.

One day, in a city called Canyon Town, a 14 year old girl named Lilo sat on her bed in the hotel, looking out at the ally way. The door opened and her friend, Peter, sat beside her. His eyes met with hers.

"Have you seen Justin?" he asked her. She shook her head and looked out of the window again. "Well, if you see him, tell me. I need to speak with him." The 15 year old boy looked at her and walks out of the room. She looked over at the door and saw him walk off. She sighs and joins him. In the lounge, the three friends get sodas out of the vending machine.

"Where have you been, Justin?" Lilo asked the 14 year old boy.

"I was visiting with the manager here," he explained. "I wanted to know how the heating system worked."

"That's all?" Peter laughed. "That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"Well, I just wanted to know!"

"Guys?"

"Well, I did want to know!"

"Guys! Chill out!" Lilo sat down on a chair, holding her root beer. Justin and Peter had stopped bickering and looked up at her.

"I mean, come on!" she told them. "If Justin wanted to know about something, let him!" She stormed out of the lounge and headed for her room. About halfway there, she saw a door that she had never seen. How did this get here, she thought to herself.

A deep voice responded. "I've come to see the door to this world." She whirled around and saw someone wearing a black cloak.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously. The stranger says nothing else but this. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing." When she looked at the door and then back at the stranger, he was gone. She shrugged and walked into her room and flops onto her bed.

"Who was that strange man?" she asked to herself. Suddenly, her door slams open. It was Justin.

"What's the matter, Lilo?" he asked and looks over at the doorway. Peter was standing there.

"Didn't you see it?" he asked, sweat dripping down from his face.

"See what?" Justin asked but Lilo knew. He had seen the door too.

"I did," she replied. She saw that Peter's face was pale as a ghost and he was barely conscious. She ran over to him and caught him just before he hit the ground.

"What's the matter with him?" Justin asked and walked over to the unconscious Peter. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head as Lilo set him on her bed.

"I'm not sure," she whispered. "I do know that something is terribly wrong. Very wrong." As she spoke, a cool breeze blew from the open window. Her brown hair blew along with the wind. She slowly stood up and turned to Justin.

"Watch him for me," she said softly. "I'm going for a walk around the town." She walked out of the room and the hotel. She then heard the sound of thunder in the distance.

"Oh no!" she shouted to herself. "I shouldn't have left them there alone!" She raced back to the hotel and found both Justin and Peter gone. She ran out into the hallway and found Justin standing between her room and the door.

"The door has opened," he whispered.

"What are you talking about, Justin?" she shrieked. "We have to find Peter. He could be hurt." Justin smiled a devilish grin at her.

"Don't worry, Lilo," he said almost evil like. "Peter's just fine. You won't find him though."

"Justin please stop this!" she screeched, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You don't sound like yourself. Please." She ran down to the door and found Peter standing in front of the door.

"Peter! Thank goodness I found you!" she exclaimed. Peter just stood there, eyes white with blankness. "Peter? What's wrong with you?" She waved her hand in front of him. She then tried to touch him but then he disappeared. She tried to hold back the tears but they fought back. She ran to Justin and shook him hard.

"What did you do to him?" she roared, tears making clear lines on her face. Justin said nothing. "Answer me, Justin!" She began to hit him to try to make him speak.

"You poor, simple girl," he chuckled. "You think I did something to your friend. I didn't." He then disappeared. She fell back and sobbed loudly. Her two best friends, gone. What was she supposed to do? Suddenly, a bright light flashed and she was holding a large key. She then remembered that a boy named Sora had this weapon to stop the Heartless.

"It can't be," she whispered. "This has to be a dream. It just has to." She ran outside and saw a large black monster slowly walking towards her. It was Darkside, a Heartless. She screamed and ran inside of the hotel. She panted heavily and slowly opened the door again. She held the Keyblade tightly and leaped into the air, shouting a battle cry. The weapon sliced into Darkside's wrist and she landed. She leaped again and again and finally destroyed him. She slowly got up and walked back to the hotel. She sighed and sat on her bed. She touched the silver key and felt the smooth texture. She held it tight but firm. She began humming a tune and went to the lounge to get something to eat. She almost opened the door when she felt a strong grasp on her arm.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere," a soft voice whispered. She slowly turned her head and saw a man with light brown hair. She knew this man's name but she couldn't remember where she saw him.

"Are you Leon?" she asked. The man nodded. Leon pointed at the Keyblade and glanced outside. "Are you saying that I'm in danger?" He nodded again. He grabbed her hand and took her to a room in the hotel. She saw another girl in the room on the bed.

"This is Yuffie," he introduced. The girl waved to Lilo and smiled. Yuffie saw the Keyblade and gasped.

"Leon," she managed to choke out. "Is she the new Keyblade master?" Leon nodded and tossed his head at Lilo. He started to explain to her that the Heartless are a great threat to the town and other worlds.

"Other worlds?" she asked. "What do you mean by that?" Leon explained that not only Canyon Town was the only place. Other worlds were unable to be seen because they have never been connected.

"When the Heartless came, everything changed," he said sadly. Lilo closed her eyes and saw visions of Peter and Justin in her mind. Tears slowly fell from her eyes as she remembered her best friends. Now they were gone from her. Maybe forever. She felt a pat on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Yuffie comforting her.

"It will be okay," she told her soothingly. "I know how you feel." Lilo nodded sadly and looked down at the other buildings in the town. She thought she heard a howl but it was just her mind messing with her. Leon sighed and walked over to the door leading out to the hallway.

"How did that door get here?" she asked but Leon shook his head as if to say, "I don't know." She followed his gaze and saw the kindness in his eyes. She then saw a vision in his eyes. It showed a boy holding the Keyblade. It also showed a duck and a dog beside him. Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy, she thought. Leon saw the puzzled look on her face.

"Sora was the wielder of the Keyblade before you," he responded. She then looked at the Keyblade and sighed.

"What happened to my friends?" she asked but he shook his head again. She took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Leon.

"I'm ready," she told him. He opened the door and she slowly walked out. What she saw made her scream. Dozens of Heartless were terrorizing the town. In the town square, a large Heatless that looked like a large bird was causing the most destruction. She destroyed the small Heartless but she knew that she couldn't take on the large Heartless alone. She had to find someone to help her and fast, otherwise, the town would be gone. She ran back to the hotel but found no one there. She tried to call out their names but then decided not to. Suddenly, but unexpectedly, she felt extremely dizzy. Must be from the Heartless attacks, she thought. Her stomach lurched and churned. She felt sick; the room was spinning like a fast swing at a theme park. Then, for some reason, she passed out.

The last thing she remembered before she fell was that she thought she saw Peter standing there, watching her. Then, she felt a warm something on her cheek. Probably Peter playing a joke on me, she thought. When I wake up, I'll see Peter smiling at me. Except, when she opened her eyes, she saw not the face of Peter, but the face of a wolf. She tried to scream, but her voice was very hoarse. She rubbed her throat and tried to speak. The wolf had misty blue eyes and a white coat. She realized that the wolf was a white timber wolf. He bowed in greeting to her.

"Hello," he said gently. "The name's Icy Winds. Who might you be?"

"I'm Lilo, the Keyblade master," she replied. Icy Winds looked at her in surprise. Just then, the air was pierced by a loud roar. A raptor burst into the room from the window. His yellow eyes darted from Lilo to the Keyblade. His skin was red with jet black stripes. Rows of sharp teeth gleamed in the light of a lamp in the corner.

"Bad news, Icy Winds," he said in a raspy voice that sounded like a snake hissing. "There are more Heartless appearing everywhere. That large bird is making them all." The raptor looked at Lilo again. His eyes grew in surprise.

"Icy?" he asked. "Is she the new-?" He nodded his head and gestured to the Keyblade. "Please pardon my rudeness. My name is Dusty. A pleasure to meet you, miss." Although he looked fierce, his eyes were kind. Icy Winds suddenly sensed a Heartless in the room.

"It's a Soldier Heartless," he said. "We must fight it. Then, we'll go outside to fight the others." Lilo grasped the Keyblade and struck the Heartless. Icy Winds then attacked. A chill came into the air.

Next, he howled a long howl that made the air still. She felt like she was in the Arctic Circle. Then, he leaped into the air and shot a blue blast at the Heartless. As the Soldier attacked her, she felt a sharp pain in her arm. It felt like her arm was burning on a hot stove. Then, Dusty struck the final blow by biting the Soldier's leg. Then, it disappeared. They headed outside to find the city in ruins. Heartless were everywhere, beginning to destroy the hotel.

"My only home," Lilo whispered. "The hotel was my home before my parents somehow disappeared. That's when Justin took me and Peter in. Although he was only a year older then us, he was very funny." She sighed and sat down on a totaled bench. She watched slowly as the hotel was finally destroyed. Tears flowed down her cheeks as the final brick fell onto the ground. The bird laughed and focused its view to the three friends, beginning to shriek loudly. The ground shook as the bird's shrill screams got louder and louder. Lilo slowly got up and walked over to the bird. Maybe she could reason with it to stop attacking the town.

"Please," she shouted over the loud shrieks the bird was still making. "I would like it if you could stop destroying my home." Before she could go on, the bird shot a black blast from one of its eyes. This caused her to fall back onto the rubble. As she slowly got up, Icy Winds and Dusty ran up beside her. They were ready, ready to destroy the bird once and for all.

First, Lilo attacked the bird by jumping up into the air and slicing it with the Keyblade. That attack hit it on the wing. The bird, which was called Darkness Bird, countered by shooting another dark blast from its eyes. This time, Lilo dodged the attack just in time for Icy Winds to attack. He shot a red blast from his mouth straight at Darkness Bird's beak. The large bird shrieked in pain as Dusty was preparing to strike. His eyes glowed a light green as a low growl formed in his throat. Then, before Darkness Bird could attack, the growl poured out. Darkness Bird couldn't take it. He held his ears with his wings and then collapsed. As he started to disappear, a glowing heart came out of him. Then, after the fight, Lilo saw something that was glowing faintly through the dust. As she got closer, she saw it was a keyhole. Suddenly, the Keyblade moved and a small light came out from the end of it. A beam of light shot out and went through the keyhole. Then, a sound that sounded like a lock being closed filled the air.

"What was that sound?" she asked. The others shrugged. Lilo couldn't decide what to do. "How did you guys get here?" She wanted to know how her two new friends got here in the first place.

"We got here by spaceship," Icy Winds answered her. Lilo had always wanted to go on a spaceship all her life. Now, her dream had come true. She wondered how they would get there. There was no door or anything leading outside. Icy Winds explained to her that they got into town by teleporting from the ship into the world. Lilo was amazed at her two new friends. _Friends._ Pictures of Justin and Peter filled her mind as Icy Winds and Dusty continued speaking to her about the ship. Leftover tears fell from her eyes as she remembered her friends.

"Whatever's the matter, Lilo?" Icy Winds asked gently, hoping not to upset her.

"Hmm?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing." The moon up in the night sky slowly started to fade from view as morning came nearer and nearer. Icy Winds began to glow a pale white as he took Lilo's hand.

"What's going on?" she asked him. He explained that the time has come for them to leave. With one last look at her home in her mind, the white glow surrounded them. Then, without another word, they disappeared. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw machines and other technology around her. When she entered another room, she saw three beds on one side and a kitchen on another. As she walked into the cockpit, Icy Winds looked up and saw her.

"We're almost ready to go to another world," he said. "Are you ready?" She nodded as he and Dusty prepared the engines. Soon, they were off into space. The ship pulled away from Canyon Town's atmosphere and Icy Winds turned off the rockets.

"It will probably be awhile for us to get to the next world," he said, pressing the button for auto pilot. "We should get some rest." When she walked into the bedroom, she saw that the beds have changed! A human bed for her, a large dog bed for Icy Winds, and what looked like a medium sized nest for Dusty. As they settled in, Lilo couldn't sleep. She kept on having strange dreams. She saw Justin standing there, holding the Keyblade. As she ran up to him to get it, he sliced her arm clear off her body. She grasped the wound in pain, wincing. The dream continued, becoming stranger and stranger by the minute. She began seeing Peter in different places, either beside Justin or in front of her. By the time the dream began to fade, the last thing she saw was Icy Winds and Dusty holding Peter roughly.

"Let him go!" she yelled but they didn't listen. "Peter! Peter…" The dream was over, but she still saw him being strangled by Icy Winds. By the time the dream was completely over, she opened her eyes to see Icy Winds shaking her to awaken her.

"We're here," he said, eyes twinkling. She wondered where they were now. Probably millions of miles away from Canyon Town. When she got to the cockpit, she saw a large planet covered with what looked like a long snake.

"The scanner says this world is called Reptilian Paradise," explained Icy Winds, pointing to a radar near a large red button. "I must warn you about that button. DO NOT press it. If you did, it would cause the ship to self-destruct. This is just a warning to both of you." He glared at Dusty, fumbling his claws together.

"What?" he asked as they began to exit the ship. "I won't do it." As they teleported again, she thought she saw Peter again. She shook her head and they disappeared from the ship. Then, they appeared on the planet's surface. Luscious plants and trees grew all around on the planet. A rustle from a bush nearby startled the three friends. As they got closer, Lilo was the first one to see what had made that sound. It was a small lizard, looking up at them with his beady eyes. She smiled at the little guy and slowly picked him up and stroked his head.

"Hello there, little fella," she cooed, patting his back with her finger. "Did you get separated from your parents or are you lost?"

"I've somehow lost my way to my village," he squeaked, tears in his eyes. "Can you help me find it so I can see my mommy and daddy?" The three friends nodded and began walking around, looking for the village. They searched high and low, even in small crevasses but they couldn't seem to find the village.

"Maybe it's hopeless," Lilo sighed. "We'll never find the lizard's home."

"My name is Gecko," the lizard corrected. "Where I come from, it means, 'Small and Brave.' I'm not that brave but I'm very small." The tears in his eyes made them have a glassy look. He shivered as a southeast wind picked up.

"We have to find the village soon or Gecko will die," Lilo told the others. "We have to hurry." As they entered a clearing, what they saw made their jaws hang open. A beautiful village made from straw and grass towered over them. The reptiles there were huge compared to Gecko's size. As they stared at the huge reptiles, two giant lizards walked over to them with open arms.

"Thank you so much for finding Gecko for us!" shouted one, which appeared to be the mother. "We've been looking all over for him!" They held their son in their arms, hugging and kissing him over and over again. As they stared at his parents, a old chameleon holding a staff walked up to them.

"I see that you found Gecko," he said, nodding his head at Gecko. "I'm the chief of this village. For some reason, strange creatures have been stealing hearts from many of the villagers here." Lilo gasped and so did Icy Winds and Dusty. The chief looked at them suspiciously. He began to walk away to tend to the other villagers.

"We know what those creatures are," she said to Gecko and his parents. "They are…" Icy Winds shook his head before she could finish. "Why?" They went over to a area and formed a huddle.

"Why can't we tell them?" Dusty asked.

"Because," Icy Winds whispered harshly. "If we tell them, more of them would come. If that happens…" His voice trailed off course. "This world would disappear."

"I see," said Lilo glumly. "We can still help them right?" Icy Winds nodded and they walked back to the village. Night was approaching fast as the sun began to sink behind the beautiful hills in the distance.

"We will destroy the you-know-what at the crack of dawn," whispered Icy Winds as they settled in a small hut between the village's chief's hut and Gecko's. Icy Winds and Dusty curled up on the floor and Lilo took the bed in the corner. The stars dotted the night sky as the village settled for the night. Lilo had the same dream as before, only this time, she saw the cloaked figure, laughing at Peter's pain. She tossed and turned in her sleep as morning drew near. As the sun rose from the east, something or someone was causing trouble in the jungle. The three friends woke up early, somewhere around four or five o'clock. As soon they entered the jungle, Heartless that looked like monkeys appeared out of nowhere.

"What are those, Icy?" Lilo asked as the Heartless drew closer. She drew out her Keyblade and turned to Icy Winds for the answer.

"Those are Powerwild Heartless," he explained quickly. "They are very powerful because they use karate moves on its opponents. We'd better be careful." Lilo attacked first by slicing the Keyblade through the Heartless's body. Icy Winds then bit the Powerwild on the head, so did Dusty. After the battle, the three friends continued walking. Then, from behind a bush, a large chameleon, called Stealth Sneak, appeared.

"We have to fight him and find the Keyhole, but we have to do it quickly!" Dusty shouted as Stealth Sneak roared a blood curling bellow. Lilo began the fight as she slashed the Keyblade into the large reptile. Stealth Sneak countered by shooting a green beam from its front legs, aimed right at Icy Winds. He took the hit, but fought back by howling loudly. Dusty roared in the same way. Finally, Stealth Sneak was weary and had a lot of damage all over its body. Lilo finished him off by throwing the Keyblade like a boomerang right at the Heartless's face.

"We did it!" she shouted, sweat dripping from her brow. "Now we just have to find the keyhole." They didn't have to search very long. Lilo saw it in a mass pile of brush. She knew what she had to do. She held out the Keyblade in front of her, and locked the keyhole. She cheered as the white glow surrounds the three friends.

Over the next month, Lilo and her friends had traveled all over. Everywhere they went, they found new Heartless and new friends.

On the ship, Lilo sat on her bed, deep in thought. Why hadn't they found her friends yet?

"Lilo?" asked Icy Winds, his eyes glowing. "Is something wrong, my friend?" She shook her head no, and looked down. Dusty entered with a wide grin on his face.

"It looks like we're coming to a world that may seem familiar to you, Icy," he boasted.

"What!" he shouted and ran to the cockpit. Lilo ran after him. In front of them was a world covered with snow and ice. "It's…my home world. I thought…it was swallowed by darkness."

"Well, apparently, it's not," Dusty whispered. Maybe Justin and Peter are down there, Lilo thought as the white glow appeared again. Then, after a few seconds, they were on the surface of the world. It was covered with snow. Lilo looked down and saw that she was wearing a fur coat to keep her warm. Dusty was wearing one, too. They walked a few miles close together to keep each other warm. They didn't walk very far. By the time they were at the top of the mountain, Lilo saw Justin standing there, also in a fur coat.

"I've been waiting for you, Lilo," he whispered, his eyes reflecting the snow flying around them. "While you were off goofing around, I finally found him." He moved back to reveal Peter in some type of trance.

"Peter! Wake up!" Lilo shouted, but Justin laughed.

"He's lost his heart, fool! There's nothing you can do to save him!" he chuckled.

"What did you do to him, Justin?" Lilo roared.

"You know nothing, fool!" the boy exclaimed. "The boy lost his heart to the Heartless." As he spoke, it sounded as if two people were speaking at the same time, sort of like a robot voice. He laughed evilly as Lilo drew out the Keyblade.

"Impressive weapon, the Keyblade," Justin whispered, looking down at the silver key. "However, it's no match for the power I have!" He laughed again as the snow beneath him began to turn blood red. His eyes glowed crimson yellow, and Icy Winds walked up to him like a marinate puppet. The wolf turned around to reveal brick red eyes. Dusty's eyes were the same. Justin laughed evilly and pointed a strange rod with an eye in the middle.

"What is that thing, Justin?" Lilo asked, but stopped, as the same eye appeared on his forehead.

"We meet again, girl!" he laughed, but in a different tone. Another person was speaking through him. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm known as Marik Ishtar!"

"What have you done to Peter?" Lilo shouted, the red snow surrounding her feet.

"I've told you before, you poor, foolish girl. The Heartless took his heart when he stood in front of the door." He pointed the rod at Lilo, causing Dusty and Icy Winds to pounce. _I'm sorry, but I must do this,_ she thought as she took out the Keyblade and swung it at Dusty. He roared in pain, as he collapsed to the ground, blood colliding with the snow.

"What is this magic?" Marik roared, leaping at Lilo, but she retaliated by hitting him with the Keyblade.

"Get out of my friend now!" she shouted, hitting him harder until a black smoke came out of Justin's mouth. He fell to the ground, weakened by the Keyblade.

"Lilo?" Icy Winds asked her, bounding up to her. "Are you alright?" She nodded, and looked over at Peter, still sitting there in the trance-like state. She walked up to him, and placed her chest on the spot where his heart was supposed to be. A small glowing light appeared from her heart, and went into Peter's heart. He opened his eyes as Lilo came into his vision.

"What happened?" he asked dizzily, slowly sinking into the snow, his world going black. Lilo picked him up, and along with Dusty and Icy, took him to the ship. He awakened at last, as Lilo rubbed his forehead with a damp cloth.

"You alright?" she asked, Peter slowly sitting up. He nodded, and together, they flew off, to rebuild Canyon Town to the paradise it once was. Icy and Dusty lived with Lilo and Peter, but Justin didn't survive. Soon, his body was buried in snow, frozen through time. _I will return… _

Wow, that really took a while. What did you think? Review, and no flames please.


End file.
